


Depths

by lexcellent_bisexual



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 12:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21428101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexcellent_bisexual/pseuds/lexcellent_bisexual
Kudos: 3





	Depths

Winter approaches  
With it's days of shimmering beauty  
And it's Long Nights of horror and Pain  
Bringing close the Dark  
Bringing into sharp relief the Hatred of the Light  
And the Despair of Night eternal  
Calling forth to monsters in the gathering Gloom  
pulling me away  
Dragging me into the Unknowable Depths  
Filled with Cold  
And seething Hate  
And Empty of Emotion  
Devouring me there in the Pit of Night  
Filling me with their Dark  
And stripping my ability to feel  
As they drag me deeper  
I cry out to what little is left  
desperate  
And though I See  
I am not heard  
And my Cry fades into the Dark  
unanswered


End file.
